


【鸣佐】Mourning Wars 4-7

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: *不要被标题骗了其实这是一个甜甜的先婚后爱*兽人pa，设定融合现存大多数兽人文设定，因为短篇就放前面介绍了：兽人，体型巨大，也可以调节原型大小，人形也会比较高大，在部落中为主要战斗力；亚兽，相对而言比较弱小，参考现实里的人类的生理条件，在部落里担当生产劳作等主要工作。兽人与亚兽不分性别，兽人x亚兽、亚兽x亚兽，亚兽x兽人可以随意结合；孩子出生后五六岁左右会分出兽人或是亚兽，这个也是随机的，两个亚兽也会生出兽人。*哀悼之战出自于15/16世纪北美大陆上的印第安部落Mahican，Micmac和Oneida等***预警：粗暴，兽型，真的非常非常非常粗暴





	【鸣佐】Mourning Wars 4-7

04

亚兽白皙的脸庞上血红色的涂料画出一个诡异图案，他身上战斗的服装早就在仪式开始前被换下，换成普通的上衣长裤。穿上身的时候他微微皱了眉，却没有抱怨，早就习惯于各式柔软的天然布料的他，有些不能忍受这种服装的粗糙。可身为战俘，他很是会审时度势，将自己的位置摆的很正。

一个弱者，一个战犯，一只没用的亚兽。

在类别分化前，他一直是同龄人中的天才，宇智波家的骄傲，他一直追赶着哥哥的背影，妄想着长大后也会变为那样英姿矫健的黑色巨兽。可变化迟迟未来，他逐渐适应了在兽人背上的战场。

他是秘密武器，更是弱点。

同样的战争打了不知道多少次，从未有一次得到这样的挫败。在战场上被那只红狐狸叼走之后他便一直在猜想自己的下场。作为首领的儿子，又是害死了王后的仇人同族，若是对方直接将自己剁了也不为过，可他没想到的是，这不按常理出牌的狐王竟说要将他作为——作为王后！？？

他那一瞬间就变了脸色，而那只狡猾的狐狸在看到他的表情后满意地笑了，他指挥几只身强力壮的女兽人把他架起来拖下去，他反抗不能，只能被按着洗了澡，换了新娘的服装。

“喂！我自己来就可以了！”

“不行啊哈哈哈，”女兽人眼里简直闪着绿光，“让姐姐来摸一把……”

“咳咳，”鸣人装模作样地咳了声，提醒道：“不要对你们的王后不敬。”

一天之内身份变换了三次，佐助觉得有些魔幻。他穿着本该是出嫁的亚兽少女的服装，跪坐在神坛前，任凭大巫将死去的少女的首饰穿戴在他身上，听她念念叨叨。最后将一坛花蜜酒喝下肚，向少女的父母行了礼，就算“灵魂合二为一”了。佐助在很小的时候曾围观过类似的仪式，他们那里的做法和木叶有些不同，可大体上是类似的：替代之人需要供养死去之人的父母，抚养死去之人的儿女，陪伴死去之人的伴侣——儿女是不存在的，那对父母仍沉浸在悲伤之中，剩下的只有……

“喂，好了没？”等在神坛外的红狐狸已经不耐烦了，尾巴拍地拍的啪啪直响，大巫从神圣的状态一秒钟脱离出来，毫不留情地骂她的一族之王、他们的首领：“给我安静点，还没弄完呢！不想娶妻了！？给我回去等着！”

而这毫无面子的一族之王只好瘪着嘴在旁边垂头丧气的等待。

佐助觉得新奇——在宇智波一族，首领是说一不二，威严庄重的，从没有人敢与王这么说话，连儿女都要恭恭敬敬。过了一会，外面震天的脚步声远了，看来是红狐狸等不及，一旁去玩了。佐助不知道为什么松了口气。

那只狐狸……战场上威风凛凛，对族人温和包容，与族人也没有距离感，可不知为什么，佐助面对对方总是有一种强烈的危机感。

就像是在被对方的金色竖瞳盯住时的那种不安，浓烈到无法忽视。佐助可以确定对方再给自己故意施压，可是为什么呢？

他已是阶下囚，对方是一族之王……如此悬殊的差距，为什么会针对他呢？

宇智波佐助脑海中一片混乱。他试图找出一个脱离这里，回到自己族人那里的方法，可他想不出——就算他的父母哥哥能够接受，其他的族人是不会接受的。他受了外族大巫的洗礼，他正受其他神的庇佑，他甚至喝下了花蜜酒……他已经不是原来的他。

他能做的，就是在这危机四伏的敌人阵营中生存下去。

 

05

“走神了？”

大巫冷不丁地问道，佐助回过神来：“没有……”

少女理解地点点头，对他说了几句私人立场的话：“虽然我也不知道鸣人为什么准备娶你啦……但是你别担心，他人挺好的。”

作为兽人，少女这句话有些没有立场，两个人尴尬地安静了几秒，樱又画蛇添足地补了一句：“大……大概。”

更尴尬了。

樱轻咳一声，说道：“那么我现在把你送到王的帐中去，接下来的事情你别紧张，就当是……”

她说不下去了，因为眼前的亚兽一脸疑问地盯着她，好像在问，为什么要紧张？

樱感觉自己在带坏纯洁的小青年，她问：“你以前没和别的亚兽……或者兽人谈过恋爱？”

“没有。”

“你知道结婚当晚要干什么吗？”

佐助后知后觉，才意识到自己已经是所谓“王后”……若是那人的目的是羞辱自己，那他的目的已经达到了。他的脸上一阵红一阵白，最后说道：“……知道。”

小樱看着他衣服大彻大悟的样子，心想是不是误解了什么，不过只要过了今晚，应该……有什么误会都会解除的吧？

 

漩涡鸣人好久没有喝得这么尽兴过了。

上一次战役中，虽然从对方阵营里掠夺了比失去的更多的人数，可伤亡实在惨重。就算是战后喝着酒，鸣人也不会太开心。这回因为先制住了对方首领的儿子，导致战局提前结束——鸣人醉醺醺的脑袋里忽然闪过这样的一个念头：说不定不打仗会更好？

然而这个念头很快被他打消了：“若是不打仗，去哪里掠夺人口？去哪里开枝散叶？”

他又想：“战争之神保佑我们……战无不胜。”

他将一个空罐子砸了，引来周围花枝招展的女亚兽人的嬉笑尖叫。兽人对他们自己的原型是引以为傲的，就算是不打仗的时候，也尽量以稍小的原型示人，鸣人也一样。他摇摇晃晃地往自己帐子中走，却看到里面一片灯火通明。他的神志清醒了些，想到自己似乎还有个未婚妻。

不对，他的未婚妻应该死了才对，那么里面的是谁呢？

鸣人一头闯入了自己的帐中，一眼就看见了躺在自己床上的、已经熟睡的亚兽人。

因为兽人喜欢用原型，所有的通道入口、家居用具，对于亚兽来说都十分巨大。佐助躺在对他来说过大的床上，那里铺着一张乌黑的毛皮毯子，长长的绒毛拥着侧卧的亚兽莹白的肌肤。亚兽嗜睡、睡梦中不易惊醒，体态娇小，在先天竞争中拥有劣势，但却非常受兽人们喜爱。似乎是听到了鸣人闯入而发出的巨大声响，或是闻到了他的气味，佐助的眼睫颤了颤，睁开了双眼。

他用一边的手臂撑起了手臂，缓缓坐起，鸣人这才发现佐助穿着新娘的服装。部落的新娘在婚礼上会穿一身红袍，袍子下才是无比暴露却性感的新娘服装，几乎无法起到遮羞作用的布料只堪堪遮住了一个重点部位，将他的大腿、腰肢、胸膛大片地露在外面。佐助穿着这个应当是因为灵魂融合的仪式，需要替代者身着死者的服装，虽然两人还没有举行婚礼，但鸣人也算是见过了佐助穿新装的样子。

——在看过之后，他更坚定了想要立这个毫不了解、敌对阵营的亚兽为部落的王后。

原因无他，他喜欢这个家伙，那喜欢来的激烈又迅速，席卷了他心头的每一个角落。

 

06

佐助警惕地盯住了那头冒冒失失闯进来的大狐狸。

被送进来之后，他四处转了转，这位王的帐中没什么金银财宝，如云美人；东西堆得有些乱，但还算有收拾，可能是那个不幸死去的少女做的。他没什么困难地爬上了那张大床，那大的像是小广场是的床看来是为了那只九尾狐原型睡觉用的，上面铺了一块上好的兽毯。佐助仔细辨认了一下，应该是出自于南边巨型食漠兽的身上。

原来木叶的战斗力能够消灭食漠兽了吗？

佐助第一反应是想告诉族人，然后突然想起来，自己已经不属于宇智波了。

一阵悲伤突然袭击了他，佐助想起了早上他被俘之时哥哥惊恐的眼神，也不知道家人还好不好。

可现下的情况不容他细想，一阵脚步声传来，佐助手足无措，只好倒下装睡。然而在那人一步步走进的时候他却忍不住了，破功地爬起来，看向了对方。

眼神对上了。

漩涡鸣人眨了眨眼，突然一声招呼都不打地变成了人形。狐狸直立起来，毛茸茸的皮毛变为了稍深的蜜色皮肤，九条大尾巴和耳朵消失无踪，他一边变化，一边向佐助走过来，直到走到床前，他已然变成了一个金发的青年。

青年脸庞上仍有狐狸一般的六道胡须，蓝色的眼睛中看不出情绪。佐助心中大震，面上不动声色，他忍住向后退的冲动，看着对方缓缓半跪下来，伸出手抓住了他一只脚腕。

对方掌心热的吓人，佐助被烫地一抖，却挣不脱，然而青年什么都没做，除了将他的唇贴在他的足尖上，轻轻地一吻。

“忘记了问你愿不愿意，不过你不愿也得答应……”兽人作势深情款款，说的话却强势霸道十足：“从今天开始，你就是我的伴侣了。”

足尖吻，象征永不背叛的誓言。

佐助挣扎起来，却被青年轻而易举地压倒在床上。亚兽与兽人的力气差异实在太大，就算佐助是训练有素的战士也无法抗拒一头巨兽，对方将他的手腕捏的咯吱作响，痛的他脸色都白了。他勇敢地对上对方的眼睛，不避不闪，然而这一看却让他一惊，一样的眼神，那种压迫感、危机感——然而他现在却懂了，那不是什么威胁或怀疑，那是浓浓的占有欲与情欲。

他想要他。

掠夺之战名副其实。

从巨兽变回来的鸣人身上不着寸缕，此时与他心仪的亚兽翻滚在一块，年轻气盛的王早已胯下硬的发疼，他先是恶狠狠的像是对待仇人一样吻得对方喘不过气来，手掌在对方身上胡乱地摩挲。新娘的服装上身仅有一层薄薄的纱，更是因为男兽人的关系没了女孩子需要遮挡的胸部，鸣人的手指摸上那两颗嫩生生的红点，掐得佐助痛呼出声。

“啊！”

“妈的，”鸣人挺着腰在对方身上蹭了两下，爽地骂道：“你好香……亚兽都这么香的吗？”

佐助又急又气，却被压制的动弹不得。奇怪的是，在曾经被问到的时候，佐助曾回答“若是被俘就自杀，不给别人增添人口”，可事到临头没人想死。就算是被这样的对待，佐助也不曾有过一丝一毫放弃的念头，竟是被绝境逼出了更多血性。

熬过去吧，他想，熬过这回，我就杀了这个家伙逃回去。

心里想通了，身体上也放松了。佐助不准备做更多的挣扎来让自己受伤，但这份侮辱他会一直记在心里。他听说不少亚兽被兽人强暴致死的按理，若是兽人使用最大的原型，他的下场不会有多好；但他不会迂回放下脸面去求人，只好态度上柔和些，希望这一遭赶紧过去。

鸣人正奇怪对方怎么放松了，还以为是得了甜头，更加肆无忌惮起来，他将新娘的裤头剥下来，张口含住了那青涩粉红的小东西。性器被猛然纳入一个高热湿润的地方，佐助被刺激地猛然弹了起来，口中不受控制地发出了一声惊呼。

鸣人从未做过这件事……与任何人都没有，只是知道怎么做。从前若是让他去吸另一个男人的生殖器他恐怕会翻脸，可若是那人换了佐助，他心里没有一丝一毫的抗拒，甚至有些期待。他恶劣地舔过顶部的小孔，舌尖在那上边打转，听着佐助不成调的呻吟，将手指毫不留情送入了对方紧闭的后穴。

佐助丝毫没注意道这个小动作，他早就沉溺在口交给他带来地最原始的快感之中。鸣人其实做的并不算好，他没有经验，但是有着一颗想要取悦对方的心。虽说是强取豪夺，可鸣人不是那种折腾得对方痛苦他才得到快感的兽人，他骨子里传统地认为做爱是需要水乳交融的愉悦，而不是一方的逞行。

强烈的触觉从下升腾而起，毫无经验的亚兽无师自通地扭起了腰，将自己的玩意往对方口中送。鸣人见差不多了，便松开口，拉开了对方的长腿。

粉色的性器直挺挺贴在腹部，顶端流了一大滩透明的液体，从囊袋到会阴都湿透了，一直到下面的穴口全都水淋淋的。佐助头脑发昏，他费力睁开眼睛，却看见对方剑拔弩张的深红性器抵了上来。

“等等……”

推拒的话刚开口，就被强势入侵的异物一股脑的插了回去，佐助腰一软，撕裂的疼痛让他完全失了力气。

“唔……”佐助咬紧下唇，发誓不会在这个混蛋面前示弱，可那坚定不移的挺入让他眼前发黑。兽人的性器本身就粗大，加上扩张和润滑不够，就让这过程变得更加痛苦难熬。干涩柔嫩的狭小甬道被第一次打开，抽搐着往里收缩，夹得鸣人也痛。他急了，将人翻过去，大腿翻折成跪趴的姿势，打开的双腿使佐助无法用力；鸣人就着这个姿势再次插入，比上次好了不少，能够进到一半的程度。

穴口火辣辣的疼，佐助额头抵着兽毯，呼出的热气喷在纤维上成了水珠；他双手被反剪在身后完全无法用力，兽人炙热坚硬的性器还在一寸寸向里，他几乎要咬着下唇才不至于痛呼出声。

“放松一点！”

响亮的一巴掌拍在雪白的臀肉上，几秒后浮现出一个清晰的红痕，是首长的形状，亚兽呜咽的收紧了穴，爽的鸣人直叹，他得了趣，紧接着不轻不重的巴掌依次落下，佐助终于忍不住，长着咬出血的唇叫出了声。

“不……”

“不什么？”鸣人停了拍打，充满恶意地往里顶了顶，顶的佐助浑身发颤，他这时才发现那咬地死紧的小穴竟慢慢能够松动些了，他捏过佐助的下巴，见他眼泪淌了满脸。

“诶？很痛吗？”鸣人自认为不是虐待狂，刚刚明明他打的时候对方也乐在其中，巴掌落下的时候甬道就条件反射地收缩，本来痛软了的性器也晃晃悠悠地硬起来。他哪知道佐助不是痛的，是气的，于是在鸣人伸手去擦泪的时候恶狠狠地咬住了他的手指。

“嘶……！”

性器猛地一插到底，佐助不得以松开了口，鸣人收回手，发现上面已经多了个深可见骨的咬痕。他看向佐助的时候目光多了更多探究与兴趣，浑身带刺的美人更能让他兴致高昂。鸣人舔了舔手指上的伤口，咬牙切齿地念他的名字：“宇智波佐助……”

佐助心中升起一股不好的预感，果然，下一秒，暴风骤雨般的抽插如期而至。

07

被绑住的双手无法用力，脖子上的项圈使他向后仰去，身后之人死死拉住那条锁链，将他的腰凹成一个弓形。

“啊……啊！”佐助的口中发出的不再是痛呼，而是甜腻带着痛楚的呻吟。

大开大合地抽插几乎让他无法呼吸，佐助被凶狠的顶撞刺激得发抖，长时间被鞭挞的甬道中发出煽情的水声，那声音让鸣人更加兴奋，动作也更加粗鲁。

“那里……嗯啊……”佐助拼了命想要躲避的一点被狠狠碾过，那程度已经是有些疼痛了的，鸣人从不听他的，照着那个腺体接二连三的撞过去。佐助哭喊着射出了第三次，接着浑身脱力地向后倒去。

鸣人取下他脖子上的项圈——那是刚刚做的兴起戴上的，还有那锁链。他将这些东西全数取下，凑到亚兽颈边闻他的味道。这动作带了一些动物性，可这就是兽人们与生俱来的特质。

闻着闻着，他又硬了——佐助几乎是僵硬着感受到身后的气息再一次变得灼热，鸣人的硬物在他腿间摩挲抽插几下，再一次轻而易举地挤入柔软的臀肉，插进那还淌着白浊的小穴。

“呜呜……”佐助浑身战栗着，那种无穷无尽的绝望让他不得不出声求饶：“不行了……真的不行了……”

鸣人舔着他的耳廓，含糊不清地说：“还早……”接着缓缓律动了起来。

鸣人似乎非常喜欢背后位——这也是兽性的基因在作祟，但是每当他看到佐助潮红一片的光裸后背，就想要狠狠握着他的腰操到他身体最深处去。他再一次将人顶的浑身瘫软，将手指插入对方的口中夹出他的舌头肆意玩弄，时不时地狠狠掐一下那硬挺的乳头，欣赏他的新娘沉溺在性事中无法自拔的神情，心中油然而生一种强烈的征服感。

这冷冰冰的美人被他操的口齿不清、神情恍惚……这么烈的亚兽，是他的。

佐助恍惚间感受到身后的动作停了几秒，没等他反应过来，下一秒体内的性器陡然增大，顶的他只能发出一声虚弱失声的惨叫：

“啊……啊啊啊啊！”

——鸣人低下头，牙齿陷入了他的后颈，然后缓缓地化身为一只火红的巨兽。

穴口的皮肤被撑到极致，鸣人的尾巴全都兴奋的立起，金色的竖瞳几乎要发狂，他的爪子按在佐助的背上，尖利的指甲划破了细腻的皮肤，可佐助几乎感觉不到痛，失神的双眼中一片荒芜。“呼哧呼哧”地喷气声洒在佐助身后，兽化的鸣人叼着他后颈的皮肉像是对待交媾的母兽一般，毫不留情地操干。

一切念头都从佐助脑海中退去了，那里一片空白，佐助只感觉可怖性器卡在入口处的倒刺尖利巨大，紧接着，滚烫的精液一波波地喷涌进来，几乎烫伤了他的身体内部。


End file.
